Films which allow the transfer of gasses at moderate to high transmission rates are often called breathable. The gasses most commonly used to demonstrate a film's breathability are water vapor, sometimes referred to as moisture vapor, and oxygen. The moisture vapor transmission test (MVTR) and oxygen transmission test (OTR) measure the mass or volume of gas transported across the cross section of the film in a given unit of time at a defined set of environmental conditions. While the mechanism of gas transfer often differs from film to film, it is the total amount of gas that passes through the film which makes films breathable.
When in close proximity to the skin, high MVTR films allow the body to cool itself naturally. When a high MVTR film also provides a barrier to liquid transfer and/or microbial transfer, there are a variety of applications, most of which are in direct or indirect contact with skin, that can take advantage of this unique combination of properties.
Potential applications include surgical gowns, bandages, hospital bed pads, disposable diapers, house wrap, feminine napkins, protective clothing, shoe liners, food packaging, and gloves.
Breathable films can be classified as either microporous or monolithic, depending on their physical makeup and their mechanism of gas transfer.
One type of microporous film consists of a blend of polymers and inorganic fillers which are extruded into a film or sheet using standard fabrication techniques. In a secondary step or in the same continuous process with sequential operations, the sheet or film is oriented or stretched in one or two directions at temperatures below the melting point of the polymer. The result of the input of this mechanical energy into the polymer/filler matrix is the creation of numerous interconnected or closely coupled pores which permit the passage of gas molecules. The density and size of these pores can be controlled by both the selection of raw materials and the conditions at which orientation or stretching occurs.
When a functional microporous film is produced it will allow the passage of gas molecules while not allowing the passage of the liquid from which the gas molecules may have originated.
Another type of microporous film, sometimes referred to as a foamed film, contains the same matrix of interconnected or closely coupled pores previously described except these pores are formed by the release of gasses that are formed under certain conditions of temperature and pressure. These films normally contain a conventional polyolefin as the primary component and a foaming and/or nucleating agent as minor components. The foaming agent is a substance which has significantly higher vapor pressure than the polyolefin at extrusion temperatures. The size and density of the pores can be altered by changing extrusion conditions and the type or concentration of the foaming and/or nucleating agents. These films transport gasses using the same mechanism of diffusion as filler oriented microporous film.
Monolithic breathable films are solid homogeneous fluid barriers which transport gasses via at least one of the mechanisms of absorption, adsorption, diffusion or desorption. These polymers are highly hygroscopic. It is their affinity for water that results in absorption of water in water rich environments. And once saturated, these films will pass water molecules to a moisture lean environment. This type of breathable film transfers water vapor much better than it does oxygen or other gasses.
The above breathable films can be combined to form multilayer breathable films. Examples of such multilayer breathable films are described in the following U.S. Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,258 describes a multilayer breathable film consisting of outer layers of a breathable hydrophobic material (microporous), a core hygroscopic barrier layer (monolithic), and adhesive layers disposed between the core layer and the two outer layers. This patent teaches that outer monolithic layers do not work because they absorb water and the outer layer expands. See column 2, lines 12-20.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,556 discloses multilayer breathable film consisting of a polyvinyl alcohol monolithic layer disposed between two microporous non-woven web layers. No adhesive is required because the polyvinyl alcohol acts as both the adhesive and the monolithic layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,788 discloses a multilayer film consisting of a microporous membrane having on one side a continuous film protective layer and on another side a cellular foam adhesive layer and a fabric substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,239 discloses a multilayer breathable film consisting of a water soluble polymeric (monolithic) layer having on one side a microporous sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,773 discloses a multilayer film consisting of a water absorbing central layer (monolithic) having on one side a water impermeable layer and on another side a microporous layer.
Typically, the multilayer films are extruded. However, when microporous layers containing a filler material are extruded, the filler material collects on the extruder die and inhibits the extrusion process. Usually, after 30 minutes to about an hour of use the filler builds up on the extruder die to such an extent that the extruder must be shut down and the filler material mechanically removed from the extruder die. This is very costly and time consuming. Therefore, there is a great need for multilayer film which when extruded does not cause a build-up of filler material on the extruder die.
For some types of multilayer films, the core is typically the thickest layer and makes up the most material by volume. When monolithic materials are utilized these multilayer films, the core layer usually contains the monolithic material. However, the monolithic layer is very expensive compared to microporous materials. Thus, there is a great need for multilayer material which uses significantly less monolithic material yet provides a sufficient barrier against microorganisms and liquids.
Multilayer breathable films having a monolithic layer have been used in medical films to provide a microbiological barrier to prevent microorganisms from penetrating the material and infecting a medical person contained therein. During certain medical procedures such as open heart surgery, significant amounts of blood and internal fluids are ejected onto the medical gowns of medical personnel. It is very important that these liquids and the microorganisms present therein do not penetrate the material where they can infect the medical personnel.
Thus, there is a great need for a multilayer breathable film which provides a good barrier to microorganisms and internal human fluids, which reduces the amount of monolithic material required, and does not contaminate the extruder die during extrusion.